<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>One more time by Pancaku92</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27504859">One more time</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pancaku92/pseuds/Pancaku92'>Pancaku92</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>ABO one-shots [25]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>SEVENTEEN (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Cuddling &amp; Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Insecurity, M/M, Multi, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Pack Cuddles, Pack Dynamics, Scenting, Shower Sex, Sleepy Cuddles</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-08 03:16:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,403</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27504859</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pancaku92/pseuds/Pancaku92</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Hansol has some troubles recording his vocals, but the hip hop unit takes good care of him</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Boo Seungkwan/Everyone, Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Everyone, Chwe Hansol | Vernon/Everyone, Everyone/Everyone, Jeon Wonwoo/Everyone, Kim Mingyu/Everyone, Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi/Everyone, Lee Jihoon | Woozi/Everyone, Xu Ming Hao | The8/Everyone</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>ABO one-shots [25]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1808185</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>99</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>One more time</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Commission: can you please do a angst and fluff oneshot centered on Seungkwan and hiphop unit?</p><p>Ok, I know this commission asked for a Seungkwan-centric one shot, but I feel like I've written a lot about him lately, both angsty and smutty prompts, and, on another hand, I wrote almost nothing about Hansol. <br/>So yeah, I changed things a little bit and centered this on Vernon, while Seungkwan and the rest of the hip hop unit take care of him and baby him because I can't do it myself, forgive me.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Sollie, is everything ok?" Wonwoo asked from his spot on the small sofa they kept in the recording studios, eyeing his younger mate pressing his thumb and index on the bridge of his nose, eyes screwed shut in concentration and frustration on the other side of the glass. </p><p>"Yeah, I just...I'm just a bit stressed over this part" </p><p>The part he was talking about was his lyrics in smile flower, where Jihoon had forced the hip hop unit out of their comfort zone and into the complicated world of vocals. </p><p>Not that they hadn't received vocal training and some of them, like Seungcheol and Mingyu, even enjoyed singing and were good at it.<br/>Hansol, on another hand, was very insecure about himself and his skills as a vocalist, always fearing of making some mistake either in the studio or, much worse, in front of a live audience. </p><p>Thankfully, that day, Jihoon wasn't there to catch every mistake and correct him in his stern, professional manner that Vernon both admired and feared.<br/>The omega was going through the aftermath of an intense heat and, in his place, Seungkwan's warm and witty eyes looked at him from the other side of the glass panel. </p><p>The omega was much softer and sweeter, but never sloppy in his work. He delicately reprimanded his mate when he needed to, his voice careful to not make him feel bad about himself, but it didn't help the humiliation Hansol felt clawing at his throat. </p><p>He had been there for almost an hour now, trying to sing the same parts, asking to start over and over again if he saw even the slightest doubt in the vocalist's eyes.<br/>He felt like he was letting down both Seungkwan and his other mates, the rest of the hip hop team that had started to worriedly look at him, sensing the anxiety and tension in their boyfriend and well aware of his habit of suppressing his emotion until he crumbled under them, the weight too heavy to be carried alone. </p><p>"Kwannie can we start over? I promise I'll get it this time" the alpha said, schooling his voice into a calm and determined one, a hand of his coming up to pass through his hair, betraying his real emotions. </p><p>The omega sighed, letting himself fall back against the chair, the back of it tilting sligly. </p><p>"Ok Sollie, one more time. Focus on the pronunciation"<br/>With that, he let the base start over, listening carefully to his mate's performance. </p><p>Again, it wasn't right. </p><p>"I'll never get that fucking note" Hanson sighed, falling back on the chair that was in the small booth covered in wood, headphones abandoned around his neck. </p><p>His hands came up to cover his face, rubbing his eyes in frustration, until the thick door clicked open, Seungcheol appearing in the threshold, leaning against one of the sides. </p><p>"Come out pup, take a break and drink something, you've been going on for an hour now, it's not healty" </p><p>"I want to try it one more time" </p><p>"Sol-" </p><p>"Please hyung, I'll get it right now" the younger pleaded, eyes almost glassy. </p><p>The head alpha stared at him for long seconds, his brain and his heart battling to decide what was best for his mate. </p><p>"One more time. And then you come out and let us take care of you" </p><p>"Yes hyung" </p><p>Though the leader had consented to let him try, it was a useless attempt. Not only Hansol messed up a pronunciation because of anxiety, but his vocal chords, strained and tired from the intensive use, gave up, making him hit a completely wrong note. </p><p>Seungkwan stopped the base, watching from his seat while his mate's eyes filled with tears as he stared at the lyrics sheet in front of him. </p><p>The omega's motherly instinct immediately kicked in and he got up, hurrying in the small wooden room to pull Hansol in a tight hug, cradling the back of the taller's head and allowing him to hide his face in his neck and inhale his sweet, calming scent. </p><p>They stayed like that for several seconds, the other alphas in the studio allowing them to breath each other in, until Mingyu came in as well, delicately pulling them apart and kissing Vernon's cheek, his hand coming up to stroke his messy hair. </p><p>"Come out pup, let's sit down so you can rest, Wonu went to buy a hot tea for your throat" he said softly, one arm around each of his mates, guiding them outside and to sit on the soft sofa. </p><p>Seungcheol was waiting for them and he immediately put his jacket around Hansol's shoulders, only covered by a light t shirt. </p><p>"Don't be so upset angel, you tried hard" he murmured, lips pressed against the smaller's forehead and a hand of his closing around his, holding them tight.</p><p> </p><p>"Why can't I do this right then?" Vernon asked, voice tired and defeated. </p><p>"You're just tired Sol. Let's go home and cuddle with the others, realx a little and you'll get the right note tomorrow" </p><p>"But what if I can't and Jihoon-hyung scolds me?" </p><p>"Are you afraid of him?" Wonwoo asked half joking, coming in with a cup of hot tea that he delicately placed in his mate's hands. </p><p>The younger huffed a small laugh<br/>"Only when he's beyond that glass" he said, referring to the screen that allowed the singer in the recording booth to see the producer and vice versa. </p><p>"It's just that..you're all doing so good and I feel like I'm falling behind" he added then, looking down at the dark green liquid in his hand. </p><p>"None of us would ever blame or look down on you if you need a bit more time to get to some point, sweetheart" Mingyu interved. </p><p>"Yeah, remember how bad I was at dancing back in our trainee days? Soonie never scolded me, he just stayed with me until I got the right step and I know everyone else would have done the same thing" Seungkwan said, his cheerful aura coming back to him, brightening up the whole room with his smile. </p><p>Hansol's face distended in a timid smile as well, before he looked down again, reflecting on what his boyfriends had said. </p><p>"Maybe I should listen to you and rest for today" he murmured in the end. </p><p>"Yes pup, that's the best thing, thanks for listening to us. Gyu, can you call the managers and ask them to get the cars ready?" Seungcheol smiled at the tall alpha, who immediately nodded, complying to the request. </p><p>"Finish the tea while we wait, I'll go get your things baby" the head alpha added, getting up and leaving place for Wonwoo to sit beside the younger rapper, pulling him against his side and rumbling in his chest, the action usually made to calm the omegas, but able to work on other alphas as well. </p><p>Seungkwan settled on Vernon's other side while the taller finished his drink, pushing out his soft pheromones to calm him down, sometimes emitting some content noises as he snuggled into his mate and felt his scent gradually getting sweeter, meaning he was reassuming his usual calm demeanor. </p><p>When Mingyu and Seungcheol came back to the studio, they guided their mates to the underground parking lot, where a van was waiting for them. <br/>During their way, Hansol never stopped clinging to the head alpha's body, a hand of his gripping the older's shirt and even in the car the rapper cuddled close to his hyung, who eagerly welcomed him in his safe embrace, holding Vernon on his right and Mingyu on his left.<br/>In the front row of seats, Wonwoo had Seungkwan's collar in his hand, his mouth against the younger's throat to nibble and lick at his mating mark as he dozed off, the action comforting and calming for the small omega. </p><p>All the emotions of the day seemed to fall on the youngest alpha all together during the ride.<br/>The boy almost fell asleep, lulled by his mates' comforting scents and when they arrived at the dorms, he felt his limbs and head heavy, longing for a soft bed and warm covers. </p><p>"You are really out cold, eh Sol?" Mingyu joked, sliding out of his seat while Vernon struggled to do the same.<br/>However, he didn't have to try hard, because, as soon as Seungcheol's feet hit the ground, the leader turned around, pulling Vernon in his arms and picking him up. </p><p>Though the boy would've normally protested, he let his hyung do whatever he wanted, wrapping his arms around his neck and burying his face in his shoulder. </p><p>"Oh you're here" Soonyoung welcomed them from the kitchen, where he was preparing something for Jihoon to regain his energy.<br/>"Is Sollie ok?" He asked then, eyeing the boy in the leader's arms. </p><p>"Just a bit tired and upset, right Nonie?" Seungcheol offered softly, adjusting the younger in his embrace. </p><p>"I'm ok Soon, just sleepy" the alpha himself said. </p><p>"Go in the nest then, Hoon and Hao are all soft and cuddly, they'll be happy to join you for a nap" the dancer chuckled, pulling Mingyu closer to greet him with a kiss. </p><p>The head alpha smiled at the scene, before turning his attention to Hansol, delicately letting him down.<br/>"What do you say if you take a shower first? It'll help you relax" he said, his hands framing the younger's cheeks softly. </p><p>Vernon only nodded, before the head alpha called Seungkwan over.<br/>"Kwannie, help Sol to shower, make sure he doesn't fall asleep on the spot. I'll go check on Jihoon and Hao" </p><p>He left a kiss on both his dongsaengs' foreheads and left in the direction of the nest, following Wonwoo who had already found a good spot to cuddle Minghao close and shower him in kisses. </p><p>The two 98s stalked to the bathroom, sharing soft kisses and caresses while they waited for the water to turn the right temperature. Kisses that soon turned in a lazy, wet and sloppy make out session, riling them both up and bringing them to satisfy each other under the hot water, Seungkwan pressed against the wall while Hansol fucked his soft thighs and stroked his length at the same time. </p><p>They spent some more time cleaning the mess on their bodies, but eventually managed to get out of the shower. </p><p>"Come here Kwannie, I'll dry your hair" Hansol murmured, but was soon stopped by his mate's fingers on his arm. </p><p>"You always take care of us omegas, let me pamper you for today, I'll help you dry your hair" he said, punctuating his phrase with some kisses on the taller's cheeks and the fondest look in his eyes. </p><p>Vernon only smiled back and sat down on the toilet lid, allowing his mate to dry his hair that, as always, resulted in a fluffy, almost curly, dark mess on the top of his head that only added softness to his harsh features, accentuating his big, doe eyes. </p><p>"There, all done, now let's put a shirt on and let's go cuddle with the others" Seungkwan said, satisfied with his work. </p><p>Hansol ended in sweats and one of his usual tie-dye oversized shirts, giving a similar hoodie to his smaller mate to let him feel his scent all around, long enough to almost hide his shorts. </p><p>They walked downstairs and Hansol was finally allowed to fall on the soft pile of cushions and sheets that was their nest after he greeted his other mates that had spent the day at home with Jihoon. </p><p>Seungkwan was basically sprawled all over him, head tucked under his chin and legs tangled together, and, before long, the other members of the hip-hop unit joined them.<br/>Mingyu laid down on his side next to them, sharing some soft kisses with the younger rapper, while Wonwoo sat with his legs crossed beside them, watching fondly over them, a hand petting Seungkwan's hair, the boy quickly falling asleep under the calming motion. </p><p>The last to reach them was Seungcheol, keeping a tired and sore Jihoon in his lap. </p><p>"You feel better, pup?" He asked, claiming Hansol's attention. </p><p>"Yeah, now I'm just sleepy. Thank you guys, I would've been trapped in my head for much longer without you" he answered, his eyes traveling from his head alpha to his other mates that had watched over and cared for him that afternoon. </p><p>"Of course baby, that's what we're here for. Now sleep, you need to rest so Hoon doesn't scold you tomorrow" Wonwoo joked, laying down on the alpha's other side, his body and Mingyu's caging him in a safe embrace where their scents mixed in a comforting and familiar way that soon lulled them all to sleep. </p><p>Seungcheol watched over them the whole time, scenting them one last time and doing the same thing with Soonyoung and Minghao, dozing off nearby all cuddled against each other, before he maneuvered himself and his sleeping mate down on a cushion as well, dozing in and out of sleep until he heard the rest of his mates coming in, ready to welcome his pack in the safety of their nest. </p><p>_____________________ </p><p>"When you're ready Nonie" the rapper heard the electronic voice of Jihoon say from the other room, headphones on his head and microphone right in front of his eyes. </p><p>He took a deep breath, knowing Seungkwan and the rest of his unit were all holding theirs, waiting to see if their training and care from the previous day had produced any result. </p><p>This time, Hansol were much more relaxed and confident from the praises and comments his mates had showered him in and, in fact, the part came out great. He only had to take it three or four times, before the next member took his place in the recording booth. </p><p>When he got out, he was met with an overexcited Mingyu who pulled him in tight hug and spun him around, before Jihoon reprimanded him and intimated him to go and celebrate, just out of his studio. </p><p>The huge alpha immediately put Hansol down and apologized, but even after that, the producer sent a big smile in Vernon's way, ruffling his hair and complimenting him for his performance. </p><p>"See? Sometimes some care and cuddles are all you need" Seungkwan told him from his spot on the sofa, pulling him down with him and Wonwoo, laughing.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I declare soft Hansol hours open </p><p>Just for the record, I ABSOLUTELY ADORE VERNON'S VOCALS and with this I don't mean to look down on him or imply he's less talented, but I needed a angst situation and I guess recording vocals is harder for someone who's used and trained for almost exclusively rap lyrics, so I made him struggle a little more than others, sorry :,)</p><p>Anyway, hope you didn't mind the change little change I made to this, but let me know in the comments what you think about it<br/>Stay safe my loves, see you next update♡</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>